Gretal Vali class Battleship
|origin=Grand Valerius States |years_of_service=1937-1947 |used_by=* Grand Valerius States |wars=World War II |designer= |designed=1932-1934 |manufacturer=Various |unit_cost= 1,000,000+ Valeris |years_of_production=1935-1945 |number_produced= 2 (1 Incomplete Laid Down) |variants= |weight=*(Displacement Normal Load) 50,000 Long Tonnes *(Displacement Deep Load) 76,000 Long Tonnes |length=190 m |height=54 m |width=38 m |crew=*4500 Sailors *400 Marines |armour=*Belt: 200-250mm *Turrets:180mm *Main Deck:60-90mm *Upper Deck:100-140mm |main_armament=*7 Two Gun Turrets 400mm K37/400 *4 Three Gun Turrets 240mm K30/200 |secondary_armament=*2 Two Gun Turret 150mm K20/150 *6 120mm K20/120 *26 Casemate 130mm K26/130 *4 105mm AAK-30 *4 90mm AAK/KR 4 *Various Machine Guns for Anti Air use |engine=5 5000 SHP Kir 4B Engines |power= |transmission= |suspension= |speed=13 knots }} The Gretal Vali Class Battleship or Greater Vali Class, not to be confused with the variant of the same name of the Aevelinkitiric-class battleships, for was largely the result of the Valeric Navy designing a ship that was seen by many as a waste of money, time and effort by the majority of the Valeric High Command, however Admiral Valek Adrivulir was the main proponent of the Grand Battlefleet alongside Aurelius Tealesh III the Gretal Vali began construction, not bound by the Washington Naval Treaty due to the Rather Weak Valeric Navy at the outset of World War I comprising of only a single Dreadnaught, and not considered one of the major modern naval powers until late into the Interwar period, they developed large ships the likes of which would never be seen again. The ships of this class would be entered into the Valeric Naval Records as SBB or Siege battleships, due to their large guns planned use as shore bombardment to breach coastal fortresses. History The Greater Vali Class Battleship was designed to fit the Grand Battlefleet envisioned by Aurelius Tealesh III, being the largest ship constructed in the Valeric Fleet, and due to it's order from Aurelius Tealesh III himself, meant that all the large shipbuilding companies were given orders to produce it with each of the companies specialties being used to get such a large ship. Once the designs were finished by Admiral Valek Adrivulir, they were sent off and construction began, the ships being laid down at the end of 1934. Originally planned when laid down to mount the 350mm K33/350 a new cannon which was preferred by Aurelius Tealesh and they were placed on these ships lowering the triple mounted 350s to dual mounted 400s, however causing issues that would come into being during combat use. Once the Gretalvali was completed in 1937 it began it's trials in the rough Valeric Seas, many issues were shown, including it's low speed and large fuel reserves causing it's conformance and range being quite poor, aswell as the stacked turrets leading to the occasional mix up in ammunition delivery during battery tests, however after training on these ships was formalized the ship did not see the latter problem again. However these were seen largely as small issues due to the doctrine relating to these ships which were a planned invasion of Arkasia, which seemed to edge even closer over this late period of the interwar period. Once these two ships were finished they became the pride of the Valeric navy having been the largest ships at this time produced in Damalias, though it brought quite a lot attention to the militarization of the Grand Valerius States at this time, as most saw no reason for this. That all changed with the partition of Veirzun. That was the wake up call for most of the Damali powers as Avgrov and the GVS marched and took over this small nation. As the war began these ships stayed in port. Once Operation Firebrand was put into effect they stayed with the Transports the two ships were some of the few Capital Ships to remain with the fleet after this, alongside some cruisers that were escorting and large numbers of destroyers. As such these ships were seen as quite valuable, too slow to be used as convoy raiders like the Aevelinkitiric-class battleship, they patrolled the seas with destroyer escorts to try and stop any possible Arkasian Landings. Category:Ships Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty